criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zoe Dawson
Zoe Dawson is a recurring character in Season 1 of Criminal Case. She was a suspect in the murder investigation of homeless camp owner Sebastian Doofensmertz in Homeless Death(case 5 of St ronde), politician Jonah Wilkes in Silent death(case 7 of St Ronde),representative Mike Merz in Thanks For Your Hospitality (Case 27 of St ronde), and jewel thief Ana Stickler in Heavyweight (Case 29 of St ronde and a quasi suspect in In the line of duty (case 6 of St Ronde), Bit Off More Than You Can Chew (case 12 of St Ronde) and School Days (Case 14 of St Ronde) as well as a minor appearance in Escapee! (Case 26 of St ronde) and another quasi-suspect appearance in Under Water (Case 38 of St Ronde) before ending up as the killer of rookie cop and double agent Julie Hemsworth in Officer Killed! (Case 47 of St Ronde) Profile Zoe is a 30-year-old woman. She wears a green sweater and a black shirt. She has black rimmed glasses and commonly holds a cigarette in her left hand. It is known that Zoe smokes, drinks moonshine, drinks Blast-off-Brew, and takes antidepressants In her second suspect appearance it is noted that Zoe has chemistry knowledge. in her fourth suspect appearance, Zoe's glasses have changed to red rimmed glasses In her third Quasi-suspect appearance, Zoe is seen wearing a blue and black watch. She also has a bruise on her left cheek In her minor appearance, she has many cuts and bruises as well as a missing tooth. In her fourth suspect appearance, Zoe wears a white headband, it is revealed that Zoe handles a gun, smokes, and chews gum events of Criminal Case Homeless Death Zoe Dawson became a susupect after the team found a Quabbler article detailing Zoe's rivalry with Sebastian. Zoe said the Quabbler over-exaggerated like usual. Zoe was interrogated again after the team found a restraining order on the victim from Zoe. Zoe said that Sebastian was hitting on her every day. Zoe was found innocent when Seikoh wolf was found guilty of the slaughter. In the line of duty After arresting Jacob Cockran's killer. Zoe came into the station saying that her life savings were stolen. Once it was revealed it was a misunderstanding on Harvey Hendrik's part. She apologized for the inconvenience and go her money back Silent death Bit Off More Than You Can Chew Case Appearances Homeless Death(case 5 of St ronde) In the line of duty (case 6 of St Ronde) Silent death(case 7 of St Ronde) Bit Off More Than You Can Chew (Case 12 of St Ronde) School Days (Case 14 of St Ronde) Wedding Day (Case 25 of St ronde; mentioned) Escapee! (Case 26 of St ronde) Thanks For Your Hospitality (Case 27 of St ronde) Heavyweight (Case 29 of St ronde) Under Water (Case 38 of St Ronde) Officer Killed! (Case 47 of St Ronde) Trivia The fact that Homeless Death was released on the same day as head Case was no accident it was done purposefully so Zoe Dawson could appear. She actually was going to appear in case 7 of St Ronde. This was changed so when in canon Zoe Kasama died Zoe Dawson could appear in fanon. Zoe is one of the character to appear as a suspect thrice Zoe is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect 4 times Zoe is one of the character to appear in five districts if St Ronde Category:Suspects(AN) Category:Quasi-Suspects(AN) Category:Recurring Characters (St Ronde) Category:Recurring Characters(AN) Category:Killers(AN)